Super Junior Kindergarten Series :: Puppy Love
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: "Chullie, wo ai ni.."."Cudah kubilang hentikan celotehmu itu, pabbo!"/First series. Mind to RnR?/Sorry, I'm suck at summary..


Title : Super Junior Kindergarten Series :: Puppy Love

Rated : K+ nyambung T mungkin? Khukhukhu ~

Disclaimer : Super Junior kepunyaan SMEnt, tapi khusus Eunhyuk itu punyaku. :P *_digeplak_

Author : Iino Sayuri_Celi Sayuri

Keterangan : Disini, semua member SuJu umurnya 4 tahun, kecuali Leeteuk, Hangeng sama Heechul 5 tahun. Disini walaupun karakternya masih TK semua masih ada pairingnya. Agak tidak wajar memang ==' tapi mengingat saya sbgai author juga memang idenya kacau semua, yah,, jadilah fanfic abal ini.. Mian kalo jelek ya readers.. khekhekhe *_author ketawa setan _

* * *

><p>Author hadiir dengar seri pertamaaaa :D disini HanChul main pertama.. :D soalnya ini pairing favorit author setelah HaeHyuk.. *nggak ada yang nanya! :p yah, mungkin author rasa sudah cukup bacod author..<p>

Happy reading.. ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Heechul, saranghae.." kata itu lagi yang setiap pagi menyambut Heechul begitu tiba di TK. Membuatnya enek sendiri, tiap kali mendengar Hangeng mengucapkannya.

"Haaaah ~ Kau ini mengganggu caja, Han! Pelgi dali hadapanku!" bentak Heechul sadis sambil mendorong Hangeng. Hangeng terhuyung, tapi tetap tersenyum manis. Diikutinya Heechul sampai ke tempat duduknya.

"Chullie, wo ai ni.." ucap Hangeng lagi, masih sambil tersenyum. Heechul menutup telinganya sebal. "Huuuuh ~ Cudah kubilang hentikan celotehmu itu, pabbo!" sentak Heechul. Hangeng tetap tersenyum, lalu duduk dibangkunya.

"Huh.. Menyebalkan." Gumam Heechul sambil membuka lacinya. Dilihatnya setangkai mawar merah teronggok santai disana. Heechul mengambilnya. '_Pasti dali Han.._' batin Heechul sambil mengamati mawar merah itu lekat-lekat.

Bukan, Heechul bukan namja yang terlalu sadis yang suka membuang pemberian orang lain. Jadi, diletakkannya mawar merah itu di vas bunga di pojok kelas. Diisinya vas bunga itu dengan air segar.

"Lagi, Chullie?" tanya seseorang mengagetkan Heechul. Heechul mengangguk. "Nae, Minnie. Entah cudah belapa kali dia membeliku bunga cepelti ini.." Heechul mengernyit. Sungmin hanya tertawa.

"Tapi Han kan ganteng ~" kata Sungmin sambil membelai kelopak bunga itu lembut. Heechul bergidik.

"Iya, ciih ~ Tapi, aku nggak cuka cama Han.." jawab Heechul jujur. Sungmin berdecak. "Yaaaah, kita liat deh ntal endingnya gimana, Chullie.. Nali-ceoncaengnim dateng tuh! Duduk yuk!" kata Sungmin sambil meraih tangan Heechul dan menariknya kebangkunya.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" sapa Nari sambil berjalan menuju mejanya. "Annyeonghaseyo!" balas murid-muridnya serempak.

"Hari ini kita bikin gambar, yuk?" ajak Nari sambil segera membagikan kertas dan krayon yang dibantu Leeteuk. Kyu mengangkat tangan. "Gambal apa, ceoncaengnim?"

Nari berpikir sebentar. "Gambar untuk orang yang kita sayang." Jawab Nari sambil tersenyum. Semuanya tersenyum penuh semangat sambil mulai mencoret-coret kertas polos itu dengan krayon. Hangeng tersenyum nista penuh arti.

"Merah.. Biru.. Hitam.." gumam Hangeng tidak jelas sambil terus mencoret-coret kertasnya. Heechul merasakan firasat tidak enak mendengar gumaman Hangeng. Namun, ditepisnya firasat itu kuat-kuat.

'_Nggak mungkin.. Nggak mungkin, Kim Heechul.. Tenangkan dirimu, Cindelella.._' batin Heechul sambil tetap menyelesaikan karyanya untuk eomma-nya. Nari berdiri dan mengamati pekerjaan murid-muridnya sebelum akhirnya kembali ke meja guru.

"Nae, kalian? Sudah selesai? Mau menunjukkannya didepan?" tanya Nari. Beberapa anak termasuk Hangeng mengangguk.

Yang pertama, Leeteuk. Namja berambut coklat itu menunjukkan gambar seluruh kelas yang agak berantakan. Khas gambar anak TK. Nari memujinya, kemudian memintanya menunjukkan teman-temannya dalam gambar.

"Ini, aku.. Terus, ini Youngwoon.. Lalu yang ini Kyuhyun…" Leeteuk sibuk berceloteh sendiri sementara semuanya memperhatikan. Kecuali Heechul. Namja cantik itu bolak-balik berdoa semoga Hangeng nggak berbuat macam-macam nanti.

Yang kedua, Siwon. Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu menggambar Tuhan Yesus yang sedang memberikan Alkitab untuknya. Terbukti dengan adanya tanda panah dan tulisan '_Siwon_' yang menunjuk pada namja digambarnya. Nari tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Ini bukti bahwa Tuhan Yesus menyayangiku." Kata Siwon sebelum berlari menuju bangkunya.

Yang ketiga, Youngwoon. Namja rakun itu menggambar rakun-rakun yang tampaknya sedang bermain dihutan. Rakun-rakun. Besar dan kecil. Memenuhi gambar Youngwoon.

Yang terakhir, Hangeng. Bahkan sebelum menunjukkan gambarnya pun, namja Chinese itu sudah senyum-senyum gaje sendiri. Dan akhirnya, Hangeng menunjukkan gambarnya. Err.. Bukan gambar, sebenarnya. Melainkan, tulisan satu kata keramat yang sangat anti didengar Heechul. Yap, Hangeng menggambar tulisan 'saranghae' dengan huruf besar semua, kemudian diwarnai dengan berbagai macam warna.

Heechul melongo. Nari apalagi. Nari, masih melongo menunjuk gambar Hangeng. "Han Hangeng, bisa kau jelaskan itu gambar untuk siapa?" tanya Nari sambil mengernyit bingung. Hangeng mengangguk.

"Gambar ini buat Chullie." kata Hangeng dengan pede sejuta. Senyum gaje masih terpampang diwajahnya yang polos. Nari mulai terkikik pelan, sementara Heechul sudah berdiri dengan _background_ api yang menyala-nyala dibelakangnya. Wajah Heechul memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena murka. Yah, sisi gelapnya sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan bangkit sudah karena gambar yang dibuat Hangeng.

"Hangeng.." bisik Heechul penuh amarah. Hangeng yang menyadari aura gelap Heechul segera melarikan kaki-kaki kecilnya melewati pintu kelas. Heechul dibelakangnya mengejar Hangeng dengan penuh semangat. "Jangan lali kau, Hangeng!" jerit Heechul masih sambil mengejar Hangeng melewati halaman TK. Nari sendiri hanya melihat pemandangan itu sambil melongo shock.

.

Heechul menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sebenarnya, Heechul benci mengakuinya. Tapi, memang Heechul juga menyukai Hangeng sejak awal.

Malu. Alasan utama Heechul selama ini bersikap sangat galak pada Hangeng.

Malu saat Hangeng tahu wajahnya memerah. Apalagi, saat Sungmin pernah memergokinya menatap Hangeng yang waktu itu tengah bermain bola dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Malu pada Hangeng yang jelas-jelas seperti tahu perasaannya.

"Aaaaaaaaa ~ Hangeng pabbo!" jerit frustasi seorang Kim Heechul teredam dibantal malam itu.

.

"Gege? Ni meishi ba?" tanya mama Hangeng saat makan malam. Hangeng nyengir. "Shi de, Mama. Wo hen hao, zhen de.." jawab Hangeng sambil terus mencubiti pipi didi-nya, Henry. Henry sendiri hanya berusaha melepas tangan gege-nya dari pipi bulatnya.

Yah, mari kita lihat keadaan Hangeng saat ini.

Badan yang penuh memar akibat cubitan dan cakaran Heechul tadi siang. Belum lagi luka di lututnya akibat terjatuh saat berusaha menghindari Heechul masih basah dan harus dirawat. Sekarang, silahkan bayangkan Hangeng dengan kondisinya seperti itu masih tersenyum polos dan tangan kanannya masih mencubiti pipi Henry dengan gemas.

Mama Hangeng berdecak dan segera mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati luka-luka dibadan kecil putranya. Hangeng hanya sesekali merintih pelan kalau mamanya menekan lukanya terlalu keras. Untungnya, mama Hangeng tidak menggunakan perban. Jika saja iya, maka Hangeng sudah pasti akan terlihat seperti mumi sekarang.

"Gege.. Gege.." Henry merangkak naik ke pangkuan Hangeng sambil berceloteh riang. Hangeng memeluk Henry sayang. Tangan Henry yang kecil tanpa Hangeng sadari merengsek masuk kekantung celana Hangeng dan menemukan sesuatu.

Henry menarik 'sesuatu' itu keluar dan ternyata, itu adalah gambar Hangeng tadi siang yang akhirnya disimpan oleh Hangeng dikantung celananya. Henry tampak membuka lipatannya dengan riang.

"Blablabla ~ Gege.. Gege.." Henry berceloteh sendiri sambil memukul-mukulkan lipatan kertas itu ke kepala Hangeng. Mama Hangeng yang penasaran segera mengambil kertas itu sebelum keduluan Hangeng dan membukanya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum kecil begitu tahu gambar—tulisan apa itu.

"Mamaa ~" Hangeng merengek malu sambil menyambar kertas itu cepat-cepat. Mamanya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

'_Hangeng sudah besar sekarang_.' batin mama Hangeng.

.

Hari berikutnya di TK juga dilewatkan Hangeng dengan tidak baik. Ada-ada saja penyiksaan yang dilakukan Heechul untuk Hangeng. Termasuk berkata-kata kasar.

"Pergi kau, Hangeng pabbo!" bentak Heechul tiap kali Hangeng berjarak walaupun hanya semeter darinya. Hangeng sendiri hanya tersenyum palsu melihat sikap Heechul padanya.

Hangeng kini tengah duduk dipinggir jendela menghadap langit yang bersih tanpa awan siang ini. "Chullie, wo ai ni.." gumam Hangeng tanpa suara sambil menatap kearah langit. Mungkin buat Heechul, dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi, buat Hangeng, Heechul segalanya. Hangeng melompat turun dari jendela sembari berjalan ke kelas. Baru sampai dipintu kelas, Hangeng mendengar suara-suara.

"Won.."

"Wonnie.." telinga kecil Hangeng menangkap suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Chullie cuka Wonnie.." Hangeng terkejut dan segera bersembunyi. Berusaha supaya tidak ketahuan Heechul. Begitu ketahuan, Hangeng yakin yang akan pulang hari ini cuma namanya, tidak dengan orangnya.

"Tapi Wonnie nggak suka Chullie.." jawab suara lain. Hangeng yakin ini pasti Siwon.

"Tapi Chullie maunya sama Wonnie!" suara Heechul naik setengah oktaf. Hangeng berjengit sendiri.

"Mianhamnida, Kim Heechul." Kata Siwon, lalu berjalan keluar. Hangeng cepat-cepat bersembunyi, menghindari Siwon. Diintipnya pintu kelas. Seorang Kim Heechul yang tak pernah terlihat sedih kini tengah duduk dengan mata menerawang. Sebenarnya Heechul bilang suka ke Siwon tadi hanya supaya Hangeng tidak menyukainya lagi. Tapi sepertinya Heechul salah perkiraan karena sekarang dilihatnya bayangan Hangeng didepan pintu.

Hangeng mengendap-endap masuk. "Chullie? Gwaenchana?" panggil Hangeng. Heechul menatap Hangeng sesaat. Hangeng akhirnya duduk disebelah Heechul.

Sejenak, Heechul merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi badannya. Hangeng memeluk Heechul lembut, mengira Heechul benar-benar mengalami patah hati pertamanya setelah 'ditolak' Siwon tadi. Lama posisi mereka seperti itu sampai…

CHU! Hangeng mencium pipi Heechul cepat, kemudian langsung kabur, menghindari kemarahan sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Tapi, memang sepertinya Hangeng salaah dengan melarikan diri. Sebab, sekarang Pangeran Kegelapan kita malah tersenyum kecil dengan wajah semerah tomat. Neomu yeppeo! :D

.

"Pulang.. Pulang.." Shindong bergumam riang sambil terus menyesuaikan kakinya dengan jalan di trotoar. TK memang terbiasa mengantar murid-muridnya pulang berjalan kaki bersama dengan alasan supaya anak-anak itu nantinya lebih sehat.

Nari sebagai pemimpin barisan berjalan paling depan. Dengan urutan, Shindong di belakang Nari, kemudian ada Yesung, Kang In, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Kyu, Wookie, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum, Hangeng, dan yang paling belakang Heechul.

Heechul tampak enggan menggandengkan tangannya ke tangan Hangeng walaupun hal itu diwajibkan Nari supaya tak ada yang tertinggal. Heechul berjalan sendiri sambil menunduk ke bawah. Tak sadar bahwa langkahnya makin membawanya menjauh dari Nari dan rombongan TKnya.

Sesaat, Heechul mendongak dan mendapati dirinya sudah hilang ditelan kerumunan namja dan yeoja yang bagi Heechul tingginya seperti jerapah-jerapah di kebun binatang. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dank e kanan, mencari teman-temannya.

Heechul berusaha tenang. "Wonnie? Hae?" panggilnya. Kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah sekarang. Heechul mulai panik. "Hyukkie! Bummie!" serunya agak keras. Badannya berputar, mencari sosok teman-temannya. Mendapati tak ada hasil, Heechul mengerahkan kekuatan terakhirnya. "HANGENG!" jeritnya sekuat tenaga, lalu langsung menangis ketakutan.

GREP! Heechul merasakan sesuatu menangkap tangannya. Sesuatu yang kecil, putih dan… TANGAN HANGENG! Refleks, Heechul langsung memeluk Hangeng senang. "Huweeeee ~ Kukila aku ilang ~ Syukullah ketemu Hangeng!" seru Heechul sambil tetap memeluk Hangeng. Hangeng sendiri berusaha tenang dan melepaskan pelukan Heechul.

"Kalo mau peluk-peluk ntar aja, sekarang kita ke tempatnya Nari-seonsaengnim dulu." Ujar Hangeng sambil menarik lengan Heechul menuju rombongan TKnya.

Namun, begitu sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Hangeng, Heechul bahkan tak melihat bayangan Nari dan teman-temannya. Hangeng mulai ketakutan.

"Lho? Kok nggak ada? Tadi disini kok.. Bener deh.." Hangeng resah sambil celingukan mencari Nari. Heechul mulai terisak lagi. "Huweeeee ~" tangis Heechul meledak. Suaranya bahkan lebih keras dari yang pertama tadi.

Hangeng yang merasa bersalah matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak lama kemudian, tangis juga terdengar dari bibir namja Chinese tersebut. "Huaaaaaa ~ Mama... Mama…" tangis Hangeng meledak tidak kalah keras dari tangis Heechul. Keduanya menangis sambil berpelukan. Beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi begitu.

"ITU MELEKA!" Heechul tahu benar suara siapa itu. Matanya sontak membulat tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Benar saja, Sungmin berlari kecil kearah Heechul dan Hangeng yang masih terisak. "Syukul deh kalian baik.. Nali-ceoncaengnim! Kyu! Wonnie! Bummie! Hae! Siapa lagi ya?" kata Sungmin kebingungan sendiri memanggil teman-temannya satu persatu. Nari daan anak-anak TK segera menghampiri Heechul dan Hangeng yang masih terisak sambil berpelukan.

"Huaaa ~ Telnyata kalian di cini.. Udah, itu lepacin peyukannya.. Ntal ketelusan lhoo ~" goda Shindong sambil bersiul-siul iseng. Sontak, Heechul dan Hangeng melepas pelukan masing-masing dengan muka merah.

"Nae, Hangeng, gomawo udah nemuin Nali-ceoncaengnim walaupun calanya nggak wajal. Ini hadiahnya.." bisik Heechul di telinga Hangeng, kemudian mencium pipi Hangeng. Heechul berlari agak jauh dari tempat Hangeng berdiri, kemudian berseru keras. "HAN GANTENG DEH!"

Saat ini Hangeng hanya memegang pipinya yang dicium Heechul tadi sambil senyum-senyum dengan wajah merah mengalahkan tomat.

Yah, setidaknya, cinta monyet pertama di TK nggak terlalu buruk juga. :)

-FIN-

* * *

><p>*ni meishi ba : kamu nggak apa-apa?<p>

*wo hen hao, zhen de : aku baik-baik aja, kok..

*gege : kakak laki-laki

*didi : adik laki-laki

*shi de : ya

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ~ *authoe teriak2 frustasi

Seri pertama selesai diluar perkiraan karena authornya sedang depresi—dalam arti harfiah. ==' mian kalo jelek ya readers.. aku tahu aku harusnya berusaha stabil, tapi apa daya, authornya hanya remaja yang masih labil dan bukannya stabil.. hhh ~ author minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya kalau yang seri ini ceritanya hancur, karakternya Siwonnie terlalu dewasa, dsb dsb.. T.T author bener2 minta maaf..

Dan, aku mengucapkan JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO ^^..~ karena review di prologue yang diluar batas perkiraan.. hehehe.. author nggak sanggup berkata apa-apa*lebai#srottsrott

Yah, pokoknya intinya author sangat senang dengan sambutan prologue yang mengejutkan.. ^^ dan authoe berharap seri yang ini juga ada yang mau ngereview.. ^^

Bales review dulu ahh ~

.

**Sapphire Pearls** : annyeong ~ gomawo udah review.. ^^ iyaa satu series per pairing ^^ iyaa deh ntar kucoba bikin HaeHyuk paling unyuu ~ :D yupz, ntar hae yang jadi seme.. :D gimanapun, hyuk tuh muka2 uke.. :p *digatak eunhyuk

.

**kiannielf** : annyeonghaseyo ~ celi sayuri imnida ^^ gomawo udah review.. iya nih kyu ~ masih TK udah PSP.. apalgi ntar gedenya.. :p iyaa ^^ sungminnie udah cuuuute beud.. :D shindong ntar sama… sama… rahasia dulu deh.. ^^ kan nggak seru kalo dibocorin sekarang..

.

**Luce stellare of Mikiru11** : nae, annyeong.. ^^ gomawo udah review.. itu tuh, silakan dilihat wookieppa yang lagi ngelamun disebelah yesung.. *nunjuk2 ^^ minta reviewnya lagi yaa kalo boleh ^^

.

**aki-taka 'rei-chan** : gomawo udah review.. ^^ aihh ~ mereka emang unyu2.. pengen deh bawa mochi pas kecil pulang trus author jadiin didi-nya author ^^ harus ada pairingnya? Aaa ~ makasih udah dukung author ^^ *terharu#srottsrott

ndong2? Masih rahasia perusahaan, chingu.. ^^ mian ya.. kan nggak seru kalo dikasi tau sekarang.. heehe..

iya nii si chullie.. kecil2 udah genit.. apalagi gedenya.. :p kkk ~

.

**Park Kyu An** : gomawo udah review, chingu ^^ ini udah lanjut, chingu..

.

**Lee Hae Kyu** : lutu2 ya? :D oh iya, author juga perna liat fotonya yesung pas masih kecil.. memang kepalanya yesung gede udah dari kecil lho.. ==' tapi tetep imuuuut :D

Mereka anakku! *dihajar eomma-appa suju memberdeul

Satu pikiran? Ayo kita belajar bertelepati :D kkk ~

.

**Kyuyunjae04** : iyaa ini tetep ada pairingnya kok chingu ^^ ini udaa lanjut, chingu.. smoga chingu menikmati ~ :)

.

**ElfishyShflylogin lemot** : annyeong :D gomawo udah dibilang menarik ^^ iyaa ini udah lanjut seri pertama, chingu :) kalo soal yewook, author nggak janji dulu deh.. tapi author usahain yaah :D

.

**LittleLiappe** : hehehe author juga lagi suka2nya sama chibi love story :D apalagi yg haehyuk x) silahkan, ini main story pertamanya, chingu.. :D

.

**DesySeungho ShawolShinee** : gomawo udah dibilang lucuu ^^ author nggak bisa menjamin mereka tetap gokil.. tapi, author menggunakan pikiran anak-anak yang memang selama 15 tahun ini selalu ada di otak author.. mian kalo jadinya nggak sesuai harapan yah chingu :)

.

**MutyaHyukjae** : annyeong salam kenal juga :D ini udah lanjut, chingu :D

.

**icha22madhen** : sibum emang kompak yaa ^^ sikap cool-nya mereka tuh lhoo ~ bikin mereka jadi lutuu :D ah, iya.. gomawo udah diingetin, chingu.. :D sebisa mungkin author akan menghindari typo.. :)

.

**diitactorlove** : gomawo udah review.. :D itu ntuh wookie ada disebelah yesung lagi ngelamun.. :D *tunjuk2 iyaa ini pake cadel-conversation kok, chingu.. :D selamat menikmatii ~

.

**Maki Kisaragi** : Maki-neesan! :D arigatou udah bilang ffx manis.. :) iya ini neesan udah apdet.. gomen kalo nggak sesuai harapan yaa.. :D

.

**Filippai** : annyeong ^^ salam kenal jugaa ~ gomawo udah dibilang menarik.. :D ini udah author usahain apdet kilat kok :) semoga chingu menikmati ~ juga gomawo udah nyemangatin author.. :D

.

**AngelsTeuk** : reader baru? :D welcome to ffn, chingu! :D aaa aku tahu,, chingu sukanya teukppa yaa? :p nggak kebayang deh mukanya gimana :D ini lanjut chingu.. semoga menikmati.. :)

.

**Misterius girl** : wii dapet reviewer misterius :p gomawo udah dibilang bagus ^^ ini udah lanjut, chingu..

.

**Ayyeacamomile** : aih, liat nama kamu jadi inget tanaman chamomile.. :p iyaa ini udah lanjut kok chingu ^^

.

**eunhyuk** : aaaa nggak boleh ~ eunhyuk punya author, punya author.. *lebai sendiri#digeplak kalo gitu, ayo kita berbagi eunhyuk aja, chingu! ^^ hehehe iyaa chullie nih malu2 heebum*?* aja.. :p

.

**Runmaharani** : iyaa chingu ini udah lanjut kok ^^ tapi mian ya kalo nggak sesuai harapan..

.

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy** : annyeong ~ gomawo udah dibilang seru ^^ iyaa nih kyu ama shindong nakal :p ini udah apdet, chingu :D

.

**hee hyunai** : gomawo, chingu udah nyemangati author :D iya, maunya dibikin gitu, atau malah kebalikannya ya? :p author sendiri bingung chingu..

Huff, yak, selesailah acara balas-membalas reviewnyaa.. :D

Apakah sekarang author udah boleh minta reviewnya? *nyodorin mangkuk

Gomawo ^^


End file.
